Annabel Lee
by LondonMarie
Summary: Hermione and Draco are together, but one stolen moment can destroy every thing they hold so dear. WARNING: Character death. I don't own Harry Potter or the poem Annabel Lee


DISCLAIMER: I was told by a lawyer and my therapist that I don't own Harry Potter. And Annabel Lee belongs to one of my favorite poets: Edgar Allan Poe.

**DIAGON ALLEY…….AUGUST 31**

"Sir, what would you like inscribed into the ring?" The jeweler asked the pale boy in front of him.

"Annabel Lee." Draco Malfoy smiled.

"Such a beautiful name. There is a poem by that name. A muggle wrote it I believe."

"I know. The inscription isn't her name. It's one of her favorite poems. What's the total?"

"Don't worry young man. It's already paid for."

"By whom?"

"Oh, she didn't want to say. She had beautiful hair like yours though. Same as the man who was with her." Draco's mouth fell open in shock.

"Thank you." Was all he could get out. He quickly flooed to Malfoy Manor in search of his parents. When he stepped out of the fireplace, there waiting for him on the couch were Lucius and Narcissa.

He smiled, holding back tears of joy. "Thank you so very much."

"We figured if you truly love her, then we have no choice but to accept her." His mother beamed. Draco was struck speechless.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Both his parents laughed at the worried expression on their son's face.

"Absolutely. You're a Malfoy. Who wouldn't say yes." His father teased.

**HOGWARTS……DECEMBER 13 AFTERNOON**

He didn't mean to hear it. She said she would be going to Hogsmead, so he decided he would get some homework done. But there she was, sitting at a wooden table between the stacks of books with the Weasel. Even though there heads were bowed close together he could still hear what was being said. And every word spoken broke his heart more than he thought possible.

"'Mione, I just don't understand why you choose him? I would've been okay with Harry, but Malfoy?"

"Ron, you know I love you and I love Harry, but with Draco I feel as if I'm the best thing in the world. He makes me feel like I can do anything I want. I'll always love you, and yeah sometimes I do wonder what it would be like if I choose to be with you. A part of me will always wonder." Hermione smiled sadly.

"If you could go back, would you change it? Would you choose me instead of him?"

"I honestly don't know. Some days I would, and some days I wouldn't."

"Do you love him?"

"Ron." She scolded. "You know better than to ask me that?"

"It's a simple question." Draco could feel his heart clench. He told her he loved her every single day, but he never, not once ever heard those words pass her lips.

When Hermione hesitated Ron lent over and kissed her full on the lips. She pushed him away roughly. "Ronald! How dare you! I'm with Malfoy." The first piece of his heart fell broken. _**Malfoy**__She called me __Malfoy_ Hermione didn't seem to notice her slip, but Ron sure did.

"'Mione, he would never know. I mean he isn't freakin psychic." Ron rationalized

"Maybe not, but I would." He cleverly slid his hand up her skirt. In shock she did nothing. Draco felt his heart shatter, but he couldn't move. _She'll push him away. You'll see. She would never cheat on you ever. __Right?_

"Ron." Hermione moaned. He took his chance and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands slid her silken knickers down her legs. Her arms tightened in approval. Their tongues clashed.

Unknown tears slid down his beautifully pale face.

"Please 'Mione. Don't push me away." She nodded. Hermione's hands flew to Ron's pants. As fast as she could she undid the zipper, and pulled his hard length free of its cloth prison. Her hands stroked him. Faster, harder, tighter, repeating the motions over and over, until Ron threw his head back in ecstasy.

His muscled legs could no longer hold him up. Silently, he slid to the floor.

"'Mione, stop." She pouted. "I'm gonna cum. I want to be in you."

She knew this was wrong, but thrilling. Draco really would never know. Ron was right. It was just them. And she needed to be sure that it wasn't just lust she felt for Draco. "Please." She begged. He pushed her legs apart and slid high into her without problems.

"You're so fucking wet 'Mione." Ron panted. "So wet for me."

"Yes. Ron!" She screamed as he hit her g-spot. He repeated the thrust over and over. She couldn't stop scream his name. Her legs tightened around his hips as her first orgasm took over. He pounded into her faster, deeper, and harder until his body shook from pleasure. Ron collapsed on top of her, spent.

"This can't ever happen again Ron. I'm with Malfoy. You have to understand that. I do love him very much. Anyone can have sex or fuck, but I want to spend the rest of my life making love with Draco."

"'Kay, 'Mione. I swear, this won't ever happen again." He replied with true honesty, but it was too late. Draco already stumbled his way out of the library, listening to their screams of pleasure.

**MALFOY MANOR…….DECEMBER 13 evening**

An Raptor soared through the open dinning room window an dropped a letter unceremoniously at Narcissa Malfoy's place. "Oh it's from Draco. Lovely." She said as she recognized the handwriting.

_Mother and Father,_

_I shall be brief. I am terribly sorry for all I've put you through. I haven't been a very good son, by putting my wants and desires before the family's. I want you two to have a wonderful trip wherever you please. Please feel free to use my savings. I have more than I could ever want. Hermione's doing great and we both look forward to seeing you both at Christmas. The_ _train arrives on the 16__th__ at seven p.m. _

_All my love, your son,_

_Draco __Lucius__Malfoy_

"Oh that's nice. Do you suppose he'll propose to her on Christmas?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know dear. He probably will. Either that or New Years." As he finished speaking, a small tawny owl flew in carrying a letter with the Hogwarts' seal.

**HOGWARTS…….DECEMBER 13 evening**

Hermione was too lost in thought, so she never saw the unusually pale faces of the Slytherin boys or the tear stained faces of the Slytherin girls. If she wasn't too busy thinking about what occurred between her and Ron, she would've seen the horror filled face of Severus Snape or the blue eyes that usually shined so brightly, had lost all their luster. Only the Slytherin table could feel the depression of the school. If she was paying attention she would've noticed all the ghosts had become even more transparent as they stood their posts. She was only aware of a few things. One-Ron wasn't at dinner, two-neither was Harry, and three-Ginny wasn't there either. Her thoughts held no concern for the boy she loved. Earlier in the day she didn't hear her soul call out in pain as its mate took its own life.

Severus Snape was well aware of the young girl's thoughts. He realized now what had happened. What made his godson take his own life. Severus was appalled. Ms. Granger claimed inside her head she loved Draco, yet all she could think about was that atrocious act of lust.

Albus Dumbledore saw all the plans he made to untie the houses and his two brightest students disappear. He spent years to formulate this plan. Everything he worked for gone. All for momentary lust. All for one moment of indecision. It was one of the hardest things he ever had to do in his old life. To look in those hallow silver eyes and see no life in them, then to send that horrid letter informing the Malfoys of their heir's demise. Then have to look at the beautiful face of Mrs. Malfoy and tell her that her own son took his own life.

Students looked up startled at the soft mournful cry Fawkes let out for his owner. But they easily dismissed the broken sound. Too soon for the students dinner was over and they were being escorted, actually escorted (to their surprise) out of the hall. When Hermione went into the Head's dormitory, she didn't even check to see if Draco was inside his room. She left a note on the study table _'I love you Draco.' _She fell into sleep, dreaming of the differences between Draco and Ron, and decided she was glad she choose Draco.

**HOGWARTS……..DECEMBER 14**

When she woke the next morning, Hermione noticed she had overslept and only had fifteen minutes to get to class. She shot out of bed and hurriedly threw on clothing, she grabbed her bag that was waiting by the portrait, never noticing that the ink of the note she'd written the night before had turned blood red.

The day seemed to pass by quickly, yet somberly. None of the Slytherins could be baited. No snide remark passed from their mouths. In fact not a single word was uttered. When called on in class they ignored the Professors, but no points were taken away.

Professors too seemed to down. Those who were normally bursting full of life, fell short of joy. Even Professor McGonagall seemed off. Instead of scolding Neville when his transfiguration charm backfired, she just sighed. The worst was Professor Snape. His normal glare was replaced with utter devastation. He didn't even speak, he just casted a spell that made writing appear on the blackboard, and all period the students just took notes. Even when Neville somehow managed to blow up a cauldron, he just sighed and waved his wand clearing up the mess. Surprisingly Snape didn't revoke any points.

Few students noticed that Draco Malfoy was absent in class. Some chalked it up to he was too lazy. The Order children assumed he was on a mission. Rumors flew around that his parents had a terrible accident. One student to caught up in her studies didn't even notice he was gone.

That night when students piled into the great hall for dinner, they noticed all the flag colors had been changed to black. The gems that showed house points were onyxes, and the sky above was stormy. All through dinner students whispered back and forth about what the change of decoration could mean. Perhaps Voldemort killed a large amount of people one person whispered. The whispering grew until it was a gentle buzz. The buzz, however died down when Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Recently we have suffered a terrible loss," a broken wail erupted from the Slytherin table. "In life there are many paths before us. It is up to us which path we choose. Not everyone is easy, and sometimes the ones before us are very limited. One path that starts off as hate can end in love. Another can begin with love and finish in hate. Or hate becomes love, but then turns into heartbreak causing us to make drastic choices. They aren't always clear these paths, but they are ours to make." No one noticed a small owl fly in a drop a bundle of letters and a small black box at Hermione Granger's plate.

"Early yesterday evening, a horrible end to a short lived life was discovered yesterday. Brought to the shore of the Black Lake was Draco Malfoy's body. I am to understand from the Merechief that he placed some spell upon himself, causing his body to be surrounded in an untouchable bubble. Another spell was said making his body sink to the bottom of the lake." Gasps broke out. Hermione felt her eyes sting. He wouldn't kill himself. He just wouldn't. She thought brokenly.

"The Merepeople were unable to bring his body up for air. The spells he placed on himself were too strong for them to break. They broke when the last bit of oxygen left his body. When that last breath escaped, Draco Malfoy was dead. He did however leave some clue, however unexplainable, it might be. It was found beside his wand. His family has given me permission to read it, as it contains nothing personal." Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to read….

_"'It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee;-_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and _she_ was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_But we loved with a love that was more that love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee-_

_With a love that the winged seraphs in Heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

_And this was the reason that, long ago, _

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her high-born kinsmen came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulcher_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

_The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,_

_Went envying her and me:-_

_Yes!-that was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of the cloud, by night_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

_But our love it was stronger by far that the love_

_Of those who were older than we-_

_Of my far wiser than we-_

_And neither the angels in Heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee:-_

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling,-my darling, -my life and my bride,_

_In her sepulcher there by the sea-_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea.'"_

Hermione looked down and saw the items place before her, and tears threatened to fall.

"'Mione what's wrong?" Asked Ron

"It's pretty obvious mate. Draco killed himself and Hermione is or was his girlfriend. I just wonder why he choose to drown himself in the lake." Harry answered.

"That's where we became friends. Then where we would have dates. That's where we kissed for the first time and where we…" She broke down. Hermione started to shake in dry heaving sobs. "That was the poem I was reading when we first started talking. It's one of my favorites."

She gathered the letters and the box up and left the hall. Before she could make it up to the common room she ran into a soft form. Softly Hermione landed on her bottom. A pale hand extended down to her. She grabbed it. The person pulled her up and Hermione raised her eyes to the stony ones of Narcissa Malfoy. Quickly Narcissa let go. Without warning she felt a cold hand slap her across the face. Shocked she looked at his mother. Narcissa pushed her way past Hermione causing her to fall down again. She picked her self up and ran to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady seeing her distress didn't even ask for the password.

Hermione threw herself onto one of the couches. She opened the tiny box first. Inside was a simple platinum ring with three gems. On the left side was an emerald, on the right a ruby and in the center was a blazing sapphire. One for each of their houses and their favorite jewel together. Hermione's heart slowly began to break. She didn't notice when other student crawled through the portrait hole, and halted when they saw her. Tears streamed unchecked down her face. She opened the first letter. The script was female. _Narcissa_ her mind warned.

_Ms. Granger,_

_When Draco came to me and his father informing us that the two of you were dating we were shocked. Even though it may seem like we don't love our son, we do. More than we both thought possible. That is why we joined the light. Then when you came over for a visit we were both hesitant. __Lucius__ and I didn't know how to act around you. The last interaction you had with my husband was not very pleasant. But when we met you we thought finally, there is a female that can keep up with Draco. They way you two interacted with each other astounded me. _

_I soon realized that the two of you were soul mates. I didn't want to believe it. Draco never found out that piece of information from my mouth. On his own however he did. He was so excited when he told us. __Lucius__ wasn't really surprised. The tapestry that belongs to the __Malfoy__ family can only expand itself when a __Malfoy__ finds their mate. He foolishly didn't __tell us that bit of information until Draco revealed the information he uncovered._

_The day he decided he was going to propose to you was one of our best days. __Lucius__ and I paid for the ring as a gift for him, and to show we approved of the match. Tears shined so happily in my baby's eyes. I have never seen him that happy in his entire short life. You could __of__ had a life together. That incident with __Weasley__ however cost my son his life. Yes, Draco witnessed it. His memories were brought forth to see if in fact he killed himself. __Albus__ Dumbledore, Severus __Snape__, Rufus __Scrimgeour__, Minerva McGonagall, __Lucius__ and __myself__ were present at the memory removal. I must say I was shocked that someone so honest and so loyal like __yourself__ would commit one of the greatest betrayals a lover can commit. I am giving you the ring, because for some reason Draco wanted you to have it._

_Narcissa__Malfoy_

Hermione couldn't stop the tears that fell. She really was the cause of Draco's death. She glance at the next few letters and realized they were all written in Draco's hand. Only one letter was to her however. The rest were to his parents. With Ron and Harry at her sides she opened the letter addressed to her.

_Granger,_

_The first time I kissed you I swear I saw forever. The only person besides you I've ever told 'I love you' was my mother. So when I said that to you I meant it with everything. In that moment I gave my life over to you. Yes, I'm aware you never knew, but I never thought that you would do something like that. I hope that you and Ron will be happy together. I've had a large sum of my money put into your account at __Gringotts__. Don't try to refuse. A yearly deposit will occur. Accept __it,__ it is the allowance you would've received as my wife._

_Draco __Lucius__Malfoy_

**HOWARTS………..DECEMBER 13 dusk**

Draco looked up into the sky until he could no longer see the owl that would deliver Hermione's letter to his mother. He knew she wouldn't read. His mother wasn't like that. Draco was surprised that this is how his life would end. Sure when he was younger he thought suicide was the answer. But when Hermione entered his life, he believed they would die old together. He shut his eyes, only to snap them open again. Acid churned in his stomach. Every time he closed his eyes he could see their bodies writhing together.

He raised his wand and muttered two spell. He placed the now useless stick next to his 'suicide note'. "I love Hermione." Draco whispered as he began his descent in to darkness. The lake's surface closed above him. His body sank faster as his robes became water-logged. The sun sank below the horizon as his feet touched the bottom. Images of happier times with Hermione flashed before his eyes. Tears mixed with the murky water. As his breath slipped out his soul shattered. His soul called to its mate letting it know that in this life they would be forever separated.

**HOGWARTS……..DECEMBER 14 evening**

Two souls called out to each torn apart by death. They whispered back and forth, telling each other that in the next life they would be together forever, unlike so many centuries of being ripped from each other.

Fin-


End file.
